Jamila Sand
Jamila Sand, also known as Jamila the Vicious, is the wife of Ismail and mother of Razoul. She was presumed to have died when she intercepted raiders who decimated her Black Guard unit but instead survived and faked her death while siding with the Red Sun Coven in secret. She holds the title of Mater Tenebrarum, or Mother of Darkness, in the Coven. Biography Early Years Jamila was born to a Simoe tribe. Her grandmother was a wise woman and taught her many things about the world and magic while preparing her for a task she saw of utmost importance. Training under the stern grandmother was harsh, but Jamila, despite her misgivings, did as she was told while growing stronger. Rose of the Desert During the events of the Rose of the Desert, Jamila was sent into the Tronin Desert as a slave as per her tribe's arrangement with the Sarquil. She was raised as a member of the Black Guard who served the ruling tribe of Vanna. She and fellow Black Guard member Ismail from the Sand Family eventually began courting one another, which led to the birth of their son Razoul. Distreyd Era By the time Sultana Razia al-Saif ruled Vanna, Ismail was the acting Captain of the Black Guard while Jamila worked as the Sergeant, his right-hand woman. She was sent on a mission when forces from the outside threatened the desert, but neither she nor her squad ever returned. She was presumed to have died, and her husband and son carried on their lives without her. Jamila had survived, however. She went to the Red Sun Coven and met Mother Superior, an enigmatic witch leading the Coven, who recruited her. Over time Jamila became known as Mater Tenebdrarum, or Mother of Darkness, becoming one of the Trinity of Sorrows, high-ranking witches, working directly under Mother Superior. She would spend the next years preparing for an event that had been foretold in prophecies. Her journey eventually led her to Yamato and brought a few people with her as the Coven's plans would come to fruition. Godslayer Era Jamila approached the imprisoned Marcus Sarillius in the fallen temple of Gaea in Shipwreck Cove and presented herself to him as the Mother of Darkness. She told him that he had a destiny ahead of him to bring hope back to the world like an old prophecy stated. Marcus didn't trust in her words, however, so she gave him something to think about by revealing another man who had been imprisoned in the temple and who would help Marcus move on from the shadows of the past: Marcus's old squire Rhett Lassiter. Aliases and Nicknames ; Jamila the Vicious : Sometimes called simply Vicious, she earned the title for her underhanded, brutal tactics in battle which led to the demise of many opponents who believed they could overpower her. ; Mater Tenebrarum : Also known as the Mother of Darkness, this is her title in the Red Sun Coven. ; Witch of the South : One of her titles. Appearance She is beautiful and has aged gracefully, and her dark mocha skin tone shows her Simoe heritage. She has alluring, purple eyes and dark hair. She is clad in robes with a mix of blue and red. Personality and Traits She appeared as a caring, spirited girl to those who knew her in Vanna. However, she had a hidden, much more calculating and intelligent side which she kept hidden from her peers during her time in the Black Guard. She is also quite viscious in battle, not afraid to hurt even children if it helps her in whatever she's doing. Powers and Abilities Unlike the others in the Black Guard, Jamila was in fact versed in the dark arts thanks to her upbringing, which eventually led her to the Red Sun Coven and to fellow witches. She can cast several medium level spells but can also fight with her scimitars thanks to her time in the Black Guard. Many have underestimated her abilities, which has turned out to be their undoing. Relationships Ismail Sand Jamila met Ismail while she was a teenager and serving in the Black Guard. The two eventually bonded and married, which resulted in the birth of Razoul. However, the raiders' attack happened only a few years later, which gave her a chance to leave her family behind so that she could pursue her own goals without them knowing it. Razoul Sand Razoul cared for Jamila, and Jamila likewise cares for her son albeit in a different way. She sees potential in him because of his bloodline and hopes to put his strength to good use in the future. See also *Red Sun *Rose of the Desert *Sand Family Category:Black Guard Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Red Sun Category:Sand Family Category:Third Age